User blog:Gamerz1436/Why Roblox Jailbreak is getting stale?
Hello and thank you for stopping by and reading my update after my recent blog post after the last one:D It would be nice if you comment down below of what you think and if you agree that Roblox Jailbreak is getting very repetitive for you. I have been playing Roblox for 6 1/2 years and have spent over 200$ on the game Roblox. I enjoy playing Roblox whenever I feel depressed and bored to cheer myself up and feel happy. I played, got into, beat, and collected and found every easter egg on tons of games on Roblox. Currently my favorite game on Roblox is "Jailbreak", and my favorite Roblox interwiki would obviously be Jailbreak. However after a year and a half of playing the so called most popular game on Roblox, Jailbreak, things are starting to change. After the Weapons update, I am starting to realise that Roblox Jailbreak is starting to get repetitive. This is a common issue to players, like me who played from the start, purchased every vehicle in the game, know how to rob every single location without dying, and how to be a pro at PVP on Roblox Jailbreak. For the past few months, I have purchased every vehicle on Jailbreak and I am nearing 10,000,000 money, and I have every single limited edition customisation (except for the Spinner Rim). However ever since Jailbreak launched, I have done the same thing a million times, GRIND MONEY. The main problem that causes mass veteran Jailbreak players to leave is that there is no endgame. I am a very loyal fan of Roblox Jailbreak and I have almost everything I need to be a serious fan such as millions of Jailbreak money, all the vehicles, I have arrested 2 Youtube Star Creators, (MyusernamesThis, and Kreekcraft) at least once (Including Joeydaplayer who has over 100K subs but not a star creator), and I am part of the Staff Team of the Official Roblox Jailbreak Wikia. However I am starting to drift away from Roblox Jailbreak. I will still make quality edits and check and comment on this wikia if you have any questions but I am starting to play Robox Jailbreak a little less than usual because I am basically doing the same grinding millions of times. I am starting to adopt more Roblox games, such as Tower Battles, Lumber Tycoon 2, Sharkbite, and more. I am always open to help you guys and voice chat with me on discord if you have any questions or if I can teach you how to play and get good at Roblox Jailbreak. This is how I pass my time when Roblox Jailbreak gets stale. I also try to stream snipe the L man (Kreekcraft) and if Myusernamesthis is streaming, I try to get him to be salty and block me on Roblox. I usually play Jailbreak more than an hour a day if a major update comes out, such as last year’s Winter Update. Roblox Jailbreak has longer and longer wait times just to bring quality updates to the game. This month will be the Winter Update which I am looking forward to. I remember when Jailbreak was still on OPEN BETA, when they had weekly updates but now it takes several months for an update, causing me to spend more time on other Roblox games on the site. Now that Badcc (Alex Bafanz) is going to spend 4 years in Duke University, I can infer that Jailbreak will become more stale, especially since I beat the game and there's nothing to do but grind more money to put myself highest on the leaderboard. I don’t get why badcc is going to college because he is already making millions of dollars of of his Roblox game. 'Solutions' Roblox Jailbreak is fun while it lasts. Once you purchase all the vehicles the game gets very boring and repetitive for me. However I can see some possible solutions that can encourage me, and others who already beat Jailbreak to play more often. If you are reading this BADIMO, please consider my thoughts because they can really help improve your game can keep your veteran players such as me. 'More Expensive Vehicles' What would realy make me start playing Jailbreak more often would probably to make vehicles that cost over 1M money. I would like to see 10M or even 100M vehicles that are insane and OP however this will require a lot of grinding and will add lots of criticisim among the Roblox Jailbreak community. I would love to spend hours grinding for one of these vehicles like I spent hours on my VIP server last year trying to grind the Bugatti. 'Leveling System' I would love to see a leveling system where everytime you arrest as a cop, rob, or kill, it will give of experence. The levels would be exponetial (meaning that it would be harder to level up when you get to higher levels), and you can revieve exclusive rewards and perks when you level up such as more speed when you sprint and increasing robbery money by 10% on level 10. 'Bigger Map' In order for Jailbreak to accommodate more insane vehicles, there needs to be a bigger map. However lag might be a concern, I have seen games like Vehicle Simulator and Lumber Tycoon 2 have way bigger maps than Jailbreak and not cause lag. I am getting tired and old of the Jailbreak map, and I would love to see an expansion. 'A System that pairs players to a server based on In-Game Experience' 'Backstory' I hate how I join servers full of new players that are inexperienced. One of the big downsides of joining these servers is how the Museum requires 2 players to rob and nobody in the server knows how to rob the Museum. IT IS THAT FRUSTRATING. I go around and find dozens of players in a stock yellow Camaro and fly the BlackHawk next to them to encourage them to hop on so I can rob the Museum. I find 4 players and guess what, they die. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOB. Then I am shouting for someone to go to the Museum but they do not know where it is located. I do both puzzles and if someone comes, all they have to do is pull the lever. Eventualy I get teleported out without my money and just see how bad new players are compared to me. What would be very helpfull if i could be paired with players who are experenced and have at least 1M money so I know that they know how to play the game. I wish there is a setting that makes you join players who are experenced on Jailbreak so I could grind more effectivley. 'Twitter Codes' A popular trend on most of the top Roblox games are Twiter Codes. They can reward in game money or a special item when you redeem the codes. It would make Jailbreak look nice and more people will join the game and follow the Badimo twitter just to get the codes or subscribe to Kreekcraft, Myusernamesthis, and VeD_DeV just to get the codes. 'Special Perk for Jailbreak players on the Official Jailbreak wikia Staff Team' It is pretty cool how Badimo Officialized this wikia. They know this place and realise that the Staff Team conttibuted heavily to bring the best experence and knowledge for everybody that stops by. It would be nice for me and other Staff Members to recieve a special chat color or customisation for staff members on the Jailbreak wiki. That will encourage more people to stop by on the Jailbreak wiki however they might beg and there are only 12 people, including me who revieve the special items on a Roblox game with 2 Billion place visits. Thank you for stoping by and reading my oppinions and coment down below if you agree with me and if you feel that Jailbreak is getting borring. And it would be nice if Asimo3089 read this and plan on adding one of my idea's into there game! Category:Blog posts